Survivor Kiribati: Fans vs Favorites
8 basement dwellers-er, actual fans compete against 7 of the most memorable contestants from 26 seasons past, and Dolly Neely, in a place tht's totally not Samoa. 39 days. 2 tribes. 1 survivor! Summaries Episode One- "Who?" 20 contestants arrive on the shore of Not-Samoa to compete for one million dollars. They are seperated into fans- Snilroazile and Favorites- Wejas'eh. Francesca is quickly targetted by Phillip and the rest of the tribe, because they want to keep tradition. On Snilroazile, Toad becomes the leader. At the immunity challenge, a word scramble puzzle, See ends up screwing up the first round by putting "Hrey." instead of hey. In Round Two, Francesca unscrambles the word, winner, but Jeff does not accept it because he wants Francesca out first and has a man boner for Phillip. In the final round, Toad gets the last word, "Eliza." in record time, giving Snilroazile the win. On Wejas'eh, the plan to boot Francesca is sidetracked when they find a girl named "Dolly." at camp. No one knows who she is, so they unanimously vote her out at Tribal Council. Dolly- Courtney, Phillip, Francesca, Shii Ann, Ethan, RC, Penner. Francesca- Dolly. Episode Two- "I'm On The Outs." Wejas'eh is happy they got rid of the random stranger, but mostly is still serious. Tensions rise when Ethan calls Phillip annoying, and they get into a verbal argument, in which Phillip dumps out all the rice. Things are more calm at Snilroazile, where See and Jacob form a "Quen" alliance. Tobi is quickly ostricized for being the youngest and weakest on the tribe. In the archery challenge, many mishaps happen. Penner is too old to see the target, so he accidentally hits Jeff. Mana doesn't know how to aim it, so he shoots his own foot. The arrow ends up weighing more than Courtney, so she collapses. It comes down to Max and Shii Ann, but Max ends up failing, meaning Snilroazile is going to Tribal Council. Max quickly alligns with Toad and Bruno, and they, along with Jacob and See, vote for Tobi, making him the second person voted out. Tobi- Toad, Bruno, Max, See, Jacob. Max- Jax, Tobi, Mana. Episode Three- "STOP! Hammer Time." Snilroazile is happy they got rid of their weak link. Toad and See decide to merge their alliances into one super alliance. At the immunity challenge, a puzzle, Shii Ann continues to be a challenge monster. The Fans end up having trouble, after Jacob eats the puzzle pieces, and Max tries to get him to throw them back up. The Favorites win, sending Snilroazile to Tribal. On Snilroazile, Max is LIVID about Jacob losing the challenge. He manages to get Bruno on his side and then get Jaax and Mana, to eliminate Jacob in a 4-3 vote. Jacob- Max, Bruno, Jax, Mana. Mana- Jacob, Toad, See. Episode Four- "I'm About To Unleash OTTNN5." Francesca and Phillip's conflict continues on the Favorites. Francesca allies with Courtney and Penner, calling them the most "Real" people on the favorites. At the Immunity Challenge, which is climb a volcano, Jax falls on his head, costing the Fans the challenge. On the favorites however, Phillip is so LIVID with Francesca that he decides to give up immunity to eliminate her. At Tribal, Ethan is the swing vote, and he decides to eliminate Phillip, 4-3. Phillip- Penner, Courtney, Francesca, Ethan. Francesca- Phillip, RC, Shii Ann. Episode Five- "DAHUDAHUDAHUDAHU" Seekay and Toad decide to ally after their original allies flipped to eliminate Jacob. On the Favorites, Shii Ann and RC are on the outs for being the only ones that didn't vote Philip. The tribes switch, as Toad and Jax are sent to Wejas'eh, and Ethan and Penner are sent to Snilroazile. Wejas'eh loses a challlenge I don't feel like describing. On Snilroazile, Bruno becomes the alpha male now that Toad is gone. On Wejas'eh, RC is happy she can now get the numbers, with Toad and Jax on her side, as well as Shii Ann. However, she is so happy she begins to laugh. Jax and Shii Ann cannot stand this, so they vote her out, 4-2. RC: Courtney, Jax, Shii Ann, Francesca Francesca- Toad, RC. Episode Six- "See Lies, But He Tells The Truth Too." See takes control on Wejas'eh, making different alliances with Max, Bruno, and Mana, and Penner and Ethan. On Snilroazile, Courtney and Francesca try to get Jax and Shii Ann on their side, permanently. This works, and Toad is put on the outs. The immunity challenge is carrying a box around the island, because Probst is lazy. Courtney cannot carry the box, as she is too skinny. Max and Jax end up being the strongest member of their tribes, but Max previls, and Snilroazile wins. On Wejas'eh, Max, See and Penner make a final three deal. In the end, Jax and Shii Ann flip back, and vote out Courtney for being too weak. Courtney- Jax, Shii Ann, Toad Toad- Courtney, Francesca